Pretty Unpretty
by forevernessa94
Summary: Confident, sarcastic, fun-loving, and with a smile always on her face is how Samantha Jones is often described. On the inside though, Samantha is a lost, lonely girl who feels like an outcast in her group. Full summary inside :


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own.**

**A/N: Hey readers, Vanessa here. I feel terrible that the last time I updated was 2 years ago and I know that a few people really wanted an update on Sweet Promises, but everytime I've tried to write a new chapter I would freeze up and just stare at the screen for hours. In the end I've decided that I'll write something new and maybe try to update or even rewrite Sweet Promises. Sorry if I dissappoint anyone.**

**Summary: **Confident, sarcastic, fun-loving, and with a smile always on her face is how Samantha Jones is often described. On the inside though, Samantha is a lost, lonely girl who feels like an outcast in her group. While trying to find an inner peace and overcome her insecurities Samantha must also deal with a boy who claims to know her better than she knows herself. Will she win her inner battles and find love or will depression take her under its dark spell?

* * *

><p> <strong>Pretty Unpretty<strong>

Growing up I was always the outcast of my group. I was close to my friends and we always had a good time and shared loads of great memories but I was always the different one. The one with the darkest skin, the perverted one, the sarcastic one, the tall, somewhat chubby one, and my least favorite, the poor one; who couldn't go on random trips to amusement parks or go on huge shopping trips with her friends because she usually never had money to do so. It wasn't always like that, I didn't always have to skip out of plans due to lack of money. I used to be a spoiled, yet well behaved kid. I went to a private school, got everything I wanted and although my parents were divorced things were good. It was when I turned seven that things changed. My mom met her soon to be husband, Jason, and they got married a couple months before my eighth birthday, and a month before my birthday my little sister was born. I didn't necessarily like Jason but he spoiled me rotten and always got me out of trouble with my mom. And at eight anyone who does those things is your best friend. After awhile I got over my dislike of Jason and eventually began to consider him another father figure and a good friend. But like all things in life, nothing, and no one, is ever as they seem. After a couple years together my mom and Jason split, they're still married but that's only because we can't afford to go through a divorce right now. Turned out Jason wasn't the sweet, funny, caretaker we thought he was. Getting involved in drugs, gang violence, and hussling, Jason ruined our lives and put us in such a deep rut that to this day we are nowhere near finding a way out. Due to financial issues we moved a lot and eventually I no longer went to private school, I was no longer spoiled, but I was still a good kid. Until my teens that is, but every teen raises a little hell so that isn't too big a deal. I grew to resent Jason for ruining my life, my families life's and just screwing us over. It's because of him that I live in a crappy ass apartment in the small, boring as hell town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. He's the reason why I'm attending Ipswich Public High School and not Spencer Academy with the rich and elite of Ipswich, also known as the stuck-up snobs. If anything going to Ipswich Public, where I know my friends are actually my friends because they like me as opposed to Spencer where your status gets you your friends, is one of the only good things that came from my mom being with Jason. Well besides my little sister, Sarah. We fight like crazy due to our eight year difference but I love her to bits! Anyway back to the whole boring as hell town thing, Ipswich (although boring) is actually a quaint little town. With its cobble stoned streets and old school feel history buffs like me feel at home and although I miss my home and family back in Charlestown, South Carolina I feel as though Ipswich is a good place for me. A place for new beginnings and a place to forget the past and focus on the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it isn't alot but I needed to write things out and I got this. Think of it as a sort of intro and I will do my best to update either tomorrow or Wednesday. Feel free to let me know what you think, even if you think it sucks I really want to know. **

**Sincerely,**

**Vanessa :)**


End file.
